


Rewind

by kanshou87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs a Hug, Protective Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: Set in a dystopian future where celestial beings are hunted by humans for pleasure.The Devil escaped from a detaining facility and unexpectedly sought refuge from the Head of the Rebellion.





	1. A Distant Future

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt on AU fic for Lucifer. 
> 
> I'm currently looking for a beta reader for this fic due to the story's complexity. If you are interested, you can contact me through my email: kanshou87@gmail.com. Hope to hear from you soon, whoever you maybe.

_6 December 2016_  
  
“Professor, all systems are good and ready to go.”  
  
Professor Jacob Carlisle looked at the set of data displayed on the 54 inch holographic screen before him. Pleased with the current reading, he swiped his access card on a reader next to the display. His attention shifted to the flashing launchpad on his right,  rested behind protective glass. The man felt adrenaline pumping through his entire being as he eyed the countdown timer. All the blood, sweat and tears from the last few months, had let him to this moment. The next few seconds would either make or break him. Professor Carlisle glanced at the family photo that rested on the edge of the machine.  
  
“This is for you, Roger.”  
  
As the time hit zero, Professor Jacob flicked open the protector and slammed his fist on the launch button. The giant metal circle in the middle of the lab began to shake violently. A spot of white formed in the centre and slowly enveloped the whole vicinity with a blinding light. A deafening explosion followed a few minutes later, engulfing the lab in flames.  
  
Luckily, the Professor took cover underneath the solid metal desk before it happened. The thick glass between himself and the room shattered, heat spreading from the fire. He heard screaming, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to block out the cries of agony from his colleagues as they were caught in the blast.  
  
A small sacrifice for science and humanity.   
  
Professor Carlisle emerged from his hiding place after ten minutes, waiting for the flames to die down as the sprinkles started and drenched the room in water. Staggering onto his feet, he dared a glance over at the metal ring His eyes widened when he saw a vortex in the middle. The professor clutched his half-burnt right arm as he staggered towards the portal.  
  
His heart leapt at joy when he saw it.  
  
The Gate of Ethereal. The entrance to the world beyond.  
  
“Don’t worry, son. Papa’s coming to get you.”  
  
.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
_3 May,_ _3080_  
  
The rapid advancement of science and technology had granted mankind the ability to transcend dimensions and space, deciphering encrypted messages of ancient religious scriptures was the key to unlocking this powerful knowledge. Although humans benefited greatly from the new discoveries, they made great mistakes and mis-steps while using them. 

 

The discovery of the Gate of Ethereal was the beginning of their downfall; it allowed mankind to journey into immortal planes which were once just myths told by religion. It had been several decades since human’s had discovered the existence of the Silver City and explored the land of the Damned. Alas, the wonder of such discovery was overshadowed by humanity’s dark intentions.   
  
Things changed when humans had discovered the power of celestial beings. The attraction to obtain the power of those which they had always deemed fictional drove humans to invade these spiritual planes. 

 

God, who had long ago foreseen this ominous future had called upon his Archangels to defend the Silver City. The battle waged, but when it was humans against Archangels, the playing field was incredibly uneven. The humans soon lost, their defeat crushing.. However, the tables turned when a group of scientists came across Azrael's blade, a lost artifact which could end the life of any celestial beings. The material from the blade gave humans the ability to vanquish any celestial foes. Soon, the conflict between humans and celestial beings restarted, the battle escalating..   
  
The creation, and long-standing existence of the Order made things worse. As the highest ruling faction in the new hierarchy, the Order had taken advantage of the newly discovered knowledge to instill their corrupt views on mankind, influencing and creating fear in society. Eradication of celestial beings was made constitutional in the name of preserving mankind’s fate. Fear of the unknown drove the people to believe the Order’s lies and spurred hatred towards celestial beings. 

 

People who were passionate about the cause of eradication banded together, working to find those whom they hated. Hunters who captured A-list celestial beings were rewarded handsomely by the Order.   
  
Upon their capture, the celestial beings are transported to the Exitium where the Order organises a hearing which decides on their fate. Most Celestials are neutralised, depending on their powers, abilities and status. However if the Order decide otherwise and deem any Celestials a threat, they are bound, dragged off and thrown into  the Core for permanent imprisonment.

  
The fate of those thrown into the Core is unknown, as is the going ons of the facility. That is, until one fateful day when a Celestial resident of the Core escaped.


	2. Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is captured by the Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the massive delay. 
> 
> This is what I manage to squeeze out from the little time I had. Real life has been cruel to me so ya...  
> Anyways, if everything goes well, chapter 3 update should be out within the next two weeks. 
> 
> That aside, just to clarify that this story is an Alternate Universe which does not follow the original plot. In this setting, Chloe doesn't know Lucifer and will not be meeting him so soon.

Lucifer woke to the sound of water dripping in the background. A weak moan escaped his lips, fighting that splitting pain in his head. Blotches of black and yellow clouded his blurred vision. His eyes watered in discomfort when a glare of lights assaulted his senses. He lifted his hand to block the gleaming luminosity but couldn’t. He shifted his head to the side, trying to figure out what was obstructing him. Arch brows furrowed in annoyance at the sight of his cuffed limbs. Balling his hands into tight fists, Lucifer started to yank his restraints viciously, hoping he could break them with his inhuman strength. Instead, the binds tighten with a girth in response to the brute force applied. In addition to his frustration, the attempt on moving his legs did not work either. 

 

He finally gave up after a few minutes of unsuccessful tries. It would be wiser to save his strength once he has some idea where he was. He studied his surroundings, noting the laboratory setup before him. His nose wrinkled with disdain at the copper taste in the air. Worry etched in his chest at the sight of a blood-stained chainsaw lying on top of a wheeled tray cart next to him. On the second tray was an assortment of blades of which Lucifer suspected was of demon origin, judging by their shape and carving patterns. A few empty syringes were strewn on the dirty floor; some with glowing residue left in the barrel. Whoever brought him here meant business and intend to make him talk. 

 

His musings were interrupted by the sound of faint footsteps approaching the room. His eyes darted to the door when it swung open, revealing three men dressed in black capes, each donning the hideous Pantalone masks. Lucifer sensed caution in their gait as they approached him. After a short verbal exchange, they separated and attended to their respective machines. 

 

Lucifer finally caved in to the silent treatment and decided to initiate conversation with his unwanted company. He finally got his chance when one of the men came to check on his manacles. 

 

“What are you planning, hmm?” His captor paid no heed to Lucifer’s question and continued his work.  Well, he needed to try harder then. He cleared his throat intentionally and continued. “Tell me, human. What part of this plan requires my presence?” He knew it was over as soon as their eyes met. Like a fly attracted to the light, he succumbed to the Devil’s captivating eyes and muttered, “Erm...I…” The corner of his lips slid upwards, irises flared crimson watching the man open his mouth. “Come on, I know you want to…”

 

Lucifer jolted at a deafening gunshot. The next thing he knew, his face was painted with splattered blood. He was stunned when he saw the man collapsed beside him lifeless. There was a puncture hole in the middle of his chest; blood soaking the fabric of his cloak. Lucifer shook with fury when he saw his killer, shamelessly lowering down his weapon after taking his comrade’s life. 

 

“Why did you do that for? He did nothing wrong!” he lashed out in anger.

 

“You corrupted his mind, Satan. There is no one to be blamed but you.”

 

Lucifer’s eyes darted to the newcomer leaning against the door frame. He stared him down like a predator, eyes naked with pure hatred. Unlike the others, the six foot tall man projected an overbearing aura around him. The goldworks on his loose cloak reaffirmed this. He gestured his henchmen to leave the room with the body of their colleague. 

 

In a blink of an eye, the man materialised next to him Lucifer hissed when his claw-like fingers gripped his chin firmly, tilting his head upwards so his eyes would be level with his own.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this moment.” 

 

“Don’t think you can get anything from me, human. I’m not like the others.”

 

“We will see about that.” 

 

xxx

“One last time, Devil. Where are you hiding the Piece?”

 

Lucifer remained silent, angry crimson lighting up his pupils.

 

“Dream on,” he spat. If these buffoons think they could make him talk, they were gravely mistaken. Pain was no stranger to him - he was accustomed with both giving and receiving. After all, he was the master of punishment...

 

“I thought you might say that.”

 

The masked man gestured one of his henchman forward. He took a syringe filled with glowing pale green liquid and held it in front of Lucifer. 

 

“Maybe this will change your mind.” 

 

Black spots started to form when the substance entered his blood. White hot pain shot through his body like a tidal wave, followed by a few violent spasms. Lucifer struggled not to choke on his own bile when acid reflux started to build in his stomach. Bubbling foams escaped his chapped lips, as he battled with this foreign onslaught. 

 

“ _ Lucius Annaeus Seneca dolore _ ”

 

The pain disappeared as soon as it came, leaving the Devil gasping for air. Lucifer was anticipating more but nothing came. 

 

“That’s it?” mocked Lucifer. “If this is what you call torture, I suggest you..”

 

Lucifer stalled his comments when he saw a familiar face standing behind his tormentor. He thought his eyes deceived him when he saw Michael. 

 

_ No, it couldn’t be.  _

 

“Brother?”

 

Lucifer’s head snapped to the side as a fist landed on his cheek. 

 

“Mind your tongue, Satan. I’m no brother of yours.” 

 

The archangel puffed his silvery wings, brandishing his sword. 

 

“Perhaps I should remind you where you stand.”

 

For the first time after millennia, Lucifer felt the familiar dread creep within. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Appreciate if you could leave your thoughts in the comment box below. 
> 
> Thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning watch is definitely not Paolucci's thing.

Chief Paolucci has just completed his routine patrol in the East Wing compound. After grabbing a quick snack from the common pantry, he headed back to the main security room. His stuffed semi-frozen hands deep into his side pockets, trying to reduce the loss of body heat. Once he was inside the building, he quickly lit up his cigarette rested in between his chattering teeth. The rich smell of Versace Dreamer in his lungs was just the thing he needed to calm his nerves. So did catching a new hire red-handed falling asleep on his job.

 

Paolucci grabbed the nearest object and smacked the snoring officer on the head. The rookie let out an undignified yelp and fell off from his armchair. 

 

“Cass Whitney, C-7 1031 reporting for duty!” he exclaimed whilst scrambling to make himself look presentable. Paolucci shook his head at the boy’s attempt to cover his mistakes. “You’re lucky that I’m in a good mood today, boy,” he warned. “Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind and feed you to the demons.” “Yes… sir.” Paolucci chuckled at the sight of his cadet’s ashen face upon his superior’s remark. The boy gave him a salute and quickly left the premise. 

 

Paolucci took the vacant seat and inserted in his ID card into the controller machine. The idle screens came back live and flashed multiple security footages across the detention facility. He briefly skimmed through them, hoping to find something interesting enough to keep him entertained for the rest of the day. The video footage of the interrogation room landed on the main screen. He double clicked on the screen to enlarge the video to have a better view of what was happening inside. 

 

The interrogation room was one of his favourite watch spots. Paolucci loved watching the Enforcers in action - their methods of inquisition in extracting information from their captives never cease to amaze him. In the early days of the Human Rebellion, he had watched them successfully forcing the strongest beings into submission, including celestial beings. The so-called creatures of divine whom once was feared by mankind were no match for humans’ intellect. Who knew that integration of magic and science have proven to be so effective in subduing the power of the divine.    

 

Paolucci took another huff at his cigarette and lounged his boots at the edge of the machine. His ears perked at the sound of portal door phasing out.

 

“Officer Decker, it’s about time.” 

 

A five-foot tall female soldier came into his line of sight. Her midnight blue leather suit made him lick his lips. The body-hugging uniform outlined her curves perfectly, which Chief Paolucci secretly admired in the back of his gutter mind. He raked his eyes over her wavy golden locks cascading freely down her slender shoulders, accentuating her ravishing looks. Had she not joined the force, Paolucci would have had his way with her like any woman he flaunted in the clubs. His stature in the Order granted him immunity against charges of misconduct with exception of treason.  

 

“Sorry for the delay, sir. I got held up in Sector B.” 

 

Paolucci’s onyx eyes slithered down to her G29 revolver slotted in her strapped holster. He spotted a few blotches of crimson smearing the metallic surface. 

 

“I assume the situation has been taken care off?” he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

 

“Yes, sir. We manage to take it down before it escaped.” 

 

“Good job, Officer Decker. Perhaps you could quickly brief me on this...” 

 

Paolucci’s head whipped around when an inhuman scream exploded from the speakers. Thirty years from serving the Order has conditioned him to anticipate anything in dealing with celestial beings. Officer Decker was by his side in an instant, brows furrowed in worry at the scene unfolding before her. The man on the interrogation table howled in pain, tugging frantically at his manacles. His body was convulsing violently as though he was electrocuted. Blood frothed in his bruised mouth, excess of crimson liquid trickling down his stubbled chin.  

 

“Who’s that?”  

 

“Boss’s latest collection. Arrived here two hours ago. Heard the Order paid a fortune to get this one.”

 

“What’s so special about him?” 

 

“Rumour has it that it’s the key to resurrect the Holy Vessel.”

 

Both Paolucci and Decker gasped when they saw the prisoner transformed into a seemingly hideous creature. His once alabaster skin was now replaced with raw, angry flesh as though he was burned and flayed alive. They could see white peeking beneath the net of exposed tendons and ligaments. Honey brown eyes were now hollow sockets, lighted by a pair of crimson flame. The man’s hair has totally disintegrated, leaving skinned head with a deep gash running across the skull. 

 

His screams crescendoed when a pair of asymmetric limbs protruded from his back. The alien appendages pierced through the creature’s skin with a sickening crack and extended outwards, forming the wide skeletal frame around him. Paolucci swore it looked like wings, had it not for its missing feathers. 

 

_ An abomination wearing human skin. As if he was looking at the Evil himself.  _

 

The spectacular display came to an end when the creature lost consciousness. Two Enforcers stepped forward and inspected him with electric probes before they unchained it. A large built man scooped the limp body and shoved him back to the prison capsule like a rag doll. It did not stir when the door of his cell slams shut. 

 

“Wow, that is the most intense thing I’ve ever seen. Right, Officer Decker?”

 

Instead of a yes, the said woman just stared blankly at the now black screen. Clearly, she was traumatised. Paolucci rubbed his brow and let out a heavy sigh. 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re spooked by this?” he asked, gently tapping on her shoulder. 

 

“Wh..What?” she asked, snapping back to reality. “I’m sorry. I just...” She quickly righted herself, wiping away stray tears trickling down her reddened cheeks. 

 

Paolucci shook his head at Chloe’s pathetic display.  

 

“Save your excuses. If you’re not up for this kind of thing I suggest you give up now. Things are going to get uglier from now on.”

 

“No, sir. It won’t happen again.” she persisted. 

 

“Good. Now make yourself useful and send to this the Lieutenant,” said Paolucci, waving a manilla file to her face. “I want this to arrive at his office in five minutes time. Did I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

Paolucci couldn’t restrain himself from smacking the recruit’s bottom as she walked past him. 

 

_ Great ass.  _

 

He chuckled to himself and continue to monitor the screens.

 

_ This is going to be a long day. _

 

_ To be continued. _   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Would like to hear your feedback on this. To be honest, I'm pretty nervous in writing this piece as I'm afraid I could not do justice to this story. Hence, I am hoping to get someone to beta read this fic.


End file.
